Into the wild
by thecoolanonymouswriter
Summary: A look into what Beckett's wild child phase might have been like. The partying, the bad boys, the motorcycle and the tight.black.leather. Castle will make an appearance in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the wild**

**Author's Note**: Hey there! So, I was browsing the fanfictions the other day and I realized there are a very few, infact, barely any stories that talk about Beckett's wild child phase. And I figured, since I am an impatient soul who cant wait for someone to write the story, why not write it myself. So here it is.

Two things you need to know about this fanfiction. 1) Johanna Beckett will be alive in this fanfiction. Atleast for the first few chapters. 2)Castle will make an appearance, as soon as I figure out how to make him and Beckett cross paths without making it look too clichéd.

And finally, to those who are following my other story 'making new memories', I haven't abandoned that one yet, I just got distracted by this one, so please be patient. Hope you like this one too.

**Chapter 1**

Sundays in the Beckett household were always something to look forward to. No doubt the house looked warm and welcome any day, but Sundays, they looked a little more so. And today, was no different.

Had anyone peeked in through the window late that morning, they would have seen a very sleepy, pajama-clad Kate Beckett drag herself over to the couch and plop down beside her equally sleepy looking father.

Johanna, the only other resident of the house however, was wide awake and could be heard tinkering around the spacious kitchen.

"What's she making today?" Kate whispered hungrily to her dad, who had also apparently been asleep until minutes ago.

"No idea. All I know, is that we are in trouble." Jim whispered back.

"Oh crap!" Kate said suddenly looking a bit more awake. "Hey, maybe she forgot!" she added hopefully.

"Oh yeah sure. Like the way you forgot to collect your allowance last week?" Jim Beckett shot back sarcastically. Apparently, neither papa nor baby Beckett were morning people.

Just as Kate shot her dad a dirty look, they heard Johanna call out from the kitchen.

"Brunch's ready"

"Coming" they shouted back in unison, scrambling to their feet and into the kitchen.

As they both fell onto the bar stools, they glanced at the assortment of food lying on the counter.

Smiling to herself, Kate made a mental inventory of the items. _Pancakes, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, aha! Coffee!, hash browns, ooh, a jar of nuttela and wait a minute…_

"Hey mom, what's this in the crockpot here?" Kate asked, gingerly peeking at the hot concoction.

"Oh that's the Italian wedding soup." Johanna answered nonchalantly.

"Smells good." Jim said trying to soften his inevitable punishment.

"I hope! It has a special ingredient." Johanna smiled at her husband.

"What's that?" Kate asked eagerly, taking the bait.

"Guilt" Johanna said, a smug grin making its way across her face before she turned away to the freezer.

"We are so in trouble aren't we?" Jim asked his daughter who nodded sagely, her emerald green eyes wide with fear.

They both waited for her to say something. Anything, so they could calculate how deep in trouble they exactly were. But she did nothing except place two steaming bowls in front of them and hand them a spoon each.

After twenty minutes of soup-with-garlic-bread filled silence and Johanna's unwavering gaze, the father-daughter dup cracked.

"Sorry" two voices said at the same time.

Looking from her husband to daughter, sitting there with their faces puckered adorably, as if waiting for her to scream at them almost made Johanna crack a smile. Almost.

Sure, she had forgiven them long ago, but the chance to watch them squirm was just too good to pass up.

"Not yet, you aren't. But once I take away your baseball game privileges and lay a curfew on you everyday for the next month and a half, you will be. So. " She fake threatened. Jim and Kate didn't need to be told which threat was to whom.

"Whaaa…" "Not fair!" they exclaimed together.

"Really?" Johanna said, focusing on her daughter first. "What about partying till 2 in the morning and then sneaking back in through the window? Is that fair?"

Kate just sulked. She hated it when her mom was right.

"Two! You said you would be back by one!" Jim blurted out, a dirty glare from Kate reminding him that he had just incriminated himself.

"And you agreed? Great morals to teach your daughter." Johanna turned to her husband.

"Agreed? He even gave me extra money." Kate piped up, trying to get back at her father.

"For the baseball match tickets that YOU managed to score for him. On the day of his MEETING!" Johanna focused on Kate again.

"I didn't know he had a meeting" Kate defended herself.

"Yes she did. She even convinced me to skip it, just this once" Jim scowled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Johanna's voice shut them both up.

"You" she looked at Kate "To your room. It better be sparkling clean, with you at the desk and a book in hand within 2 hours. And leave that phone down here. I want you studying, not texting."

"And you" she turned to Jim who was trying to slink back into the living room unnoticed. "To the backyard. There better not be a single stem out of place when I get there. Oh and mow the lawn while you're at it."

She waited and watched as her daughter and husband stomped away in their respective directions before taking a sip of the now cold soup.

"Ugggh! Okay, maybe not all kinds of guilt are best served cold" She muttered before taking the bowl back to the oven to re-heat it.

**Author's Note**: Well? *Fingers crossed and eyes shut tight*


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the wild**

**Author's Note**: You guys are freakin awesome! All those reviews! My, my. Now, two things I wanted to tell before I get along with the next chapter. 1) A huge thank you to all those who cared enough to let me know about the texting not existing or atleast not being popular back when Kate was a teen. My bad. But see, in my defence, I was born in the early ninetys so I had no clue as to how popular or otherwise it was before that. And since my parents couldn't provide me with the information, I had to rely on my imagination. 2) If I need to get all the details correct and make Kate do only the things that were really popular back then, then I am gonna have to actually need help writing this fanfiction because I honestly, have NO CLUE! So, lets make a deal. You ignore the time-lines, and I try and make it as authentic as possible. What say? Seal the deal with some coffee? *extends a cup*

**Disclaimer**: Nuh-uh!

**Chapter 2**

After three hours of closet-diving, drawer fiddling and pillow smacking, Kate Beckett finally slumped herself down into the chair next to her desk. To say she was a rumpled, sweaty mess would have been the understatement of the century.

_Wow! That was tiring and exciting! I found so many things I never even knew I had in the first place. Except for that small banker's box of books. I am pretty sure I DID NOT have them earlier._ Kate thought, plucking a tissue from the box on the table and wiping her sweaty brow.

_Yeah right! Because you are so good at keeping track of all those books you own. _ A voice in her head that surprising sounded like her mom, supplied.

_Hey! I do! I have three Patterson novels,the whole Sherlock holmes set I got for my tenth birthday, and…. a lot of other books. _Kate defended herself out loud.

_And I rest my case. You have more than 50 books Katie. And you remember just 3 titles? Damn shame! _ The voice snickered.

_Oh cut it out!_ Kate snapped, throwing the tissue into the trashcan and stripping her shirt off. She needed a shower and she needed it now.

_Yeah yeah, keep drowning your sorrows in bath water_ The voice teased again.

_One more word and you will be the one drowning, I swear._ Kate mumbled picking a new shampoo off the dresser. She stood there trying to pull of the complicated seal for a few minutes before something clicked in her head and she turned towards her right.

Sure enough, the pimply fifteen year old neighbor of hers was standing in his balcony, which gave him a blurred but unobstructed view of Kate's dresser. And the expression on his face looked pretty similar to that of a cardiac arrest due to over excitement.

Smirking internally, Kate made a snap decision, and bent down to take of her pants. Slowly. Once she was sure the kid got a nice look at her long legs and the ass she was so proud of, she straightened up and trotted away to the bathroom.

_You dangerous tease!_ The voice chided, only, now it sounded like her best friend.

_Oh lighten up! I was just giving him something to fantasize about. Because that's how kind I am. Besides, its not like he can click a picture of me from that far and get a clear shot anyway. _ Kate defended herself as she entered the bathroom and stripped off her underwear.

_Admit it. The risk and the look on their faces help you stroke your already huge ego._ The voice said, a little muted, now that the shower was on at full blast.

_There is nothing wrong in letting poor mortals appreciate the masterpiece created by god. _Kate stepped under the stream.

_Can anyone spell 'Vain'? _ The voice sounded amused.

_Nope. Now why don't you go look it up in a dictionary while I take a nice long shower?_ Kate ended her silly self –argument before pouring some shampoo into her palm.

She knew how ridiculous it was to be having these conversations with herself. But in some twisted kind of way, they kept her grounded.

Kate Beckett wasn't exactly someone you could call vain. It was more like she was aware of her 'haunting good looks', (a term her mother coined up for her when Kate kept getting riled up about a scar on her elbow after a minor accident) and was not oblivious to the obvious desire she saw in the eyes of her male classmates every time she threw a flirty comment their way. She knew she was good looking. More so than a lot of her classmates. Something she had inherited from her mom. But she had also inherited another thing from her. Modesty.

If Kate had to name one woman she would always look up to, no matter how hard she was on innocent teenagers (*cough*curfew*cough), it would be her mother. Not only was Johanna the best mother on the planet according to Kate, but she was also a really good friend, and most of all, an unbiased listener. And that was saying something, given how rebellious a teen Katherine Beckett was.

Sure her mom laid down curfews on her when she broke a rule or two, and gave her some grief when she had admitted to initiating a fight, but at the end of the day, whenever Kate needed someone, Johanna would always be there. No matter what.

There were a number of occasions where Kate would get upset or heartbroken over something, but manage to keep it together until she got home. But once inside the privacy of her house, she broke. And every one who knew Kate Beckett well enough, knew that when she broke, she broke to crumbs. But every one of these crashes, every time she hit the rock bottom, even though the reasons were blurry and unimportant now, there was one thing that was always constant. In every one of them. Her mom's presence. No matter how busy Johanna was, and how stuck up she was in work, the moment she knew her daughter needed her, she dropped everything and made sure she was there by her side.

She let her cry it out on her neatly ironed business suit, then made her laugh with anecdotes from work, and then even gave her ridiculously funny tidbits of her own teen years, over a huge tub of ice cream, much to Jim Beckett's disapproval and constant comments about a diabetic coma.

So yes, there was only one person Kate Beckett would ever look up to, and would worship the ground they had walked on. Her mother.

Speaking of her mother, was that her voice calling her?

Kate turned off the shower and listened for a second call, and sure enough, it came immediately, only, sounding much closer this time.

"Kate! Get out of the shower already! There is a package waiting downstairs for you and the stupid courier guy wont give it to me even after I told him you were my daughter over and over again."

Oh! The courier! CRAP!

There was only one person Kate Beckett would ever look up to. And there was a very high chance of her being peeled to death by that very same person the moment the package was opened. Which would be pretty soon considering how her mom had an inane ability to coax people to go her way. No wonder she was such a good lawyer

"In a minute, Mom!" Kate yelled back as she hurried out of the shower and rummaged for clothes. Once she found an outfit she wanted, which happened to be a white Elektra t-shirt and some boy shorts, she looked sadly at what was minutes ago a clean and tidy closet, and now was a tornado victim.

"Katherine Beckett!" Her mom's voice came through again, a little more annoyed now.

"Coming!" Kate yelled again, yanking open the door and hurrying down the stairs. Once she was half way down however, she halted, looking at the scene in front of her.

Three things in particular made her wish the stairs gobbled her up right then.

Her mom. Unopened Package. The warranty-card and shipment receipt pasted on the package that read ***Dunham Bike Accessories***

Yep, It was official. Katherine Beckett was go going to be peeled to death by the only woman she looked up to.

**Author's Note**: *offers a blueberry muffin* please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the wild**

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, I'm a world class ass for going completely off grid and not updating in like forever, but I have my reasons, and for a change, they can actually be called responsibilities this time. Weird, I know! Freaked myself out too. By the way, have you folks read the other fanfiction also entitled "into the wild"? It is by** Tree23.** And it is really really nice. Tree23, if you are reading this, great job mate. I couldn't stop reading it once I started. Alright, I just have more one note to make before I continue with the chapter. And that is just below this line.

**Dedication** (Not just this chapter, but the whole story): To rickkate3. For being the best non-judgemental-sweet-adorable-online-friend EVER!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Castle, there would be no hiatus, no cliffhangers, and Caskett would make-out in every episode. So, no.

**_Previously on Into the wild. _**_"Katherine Beckett!" Her mom's voice came through again, a little more annoyed now._

_"Coming!" Kate yelled again, yanking open the door and hurrying down the stairs. Once she was half way down however, she halted, looking at the scene in front of her._

_Three things in particular made her wish the stairs gobbled her up right then._

_Her mom. Unopened Package. The warranty-card and shipment receipt pasted on the package that read__*Dunham Bike Accessories*_

_Yep, It was official. Katherine Beckett was go going to be peeled to death by the only woman she looked up to._

**Chapter 3**

If there ever was a time that Katherine Houghton Beckett was scared for her life, it was this moment. Her mom looked absolutely livid. For a second Kate considered running back up the stairs and locking herself in for the next couple of years, but she knew that given how pissed off her mom looked, the poor door would be shredded like paper within seconds.

"Mom, I can explain" Kate said holding her hands up in surrender while praying to every god in the universe to make her immortal for a few minutes. She was SO dead.

"Ofcourse you can. You, my dear have an explanation for almost everything. But the question is, how far will this explanation come to your rescue today." Johanna Beckett answered, signing off the package without so much as a glance at Kate.

If the delivery guy had some issues with handing it over to her earlier, he clearly got over it now. He looked as if he couldn't wait to get out of there and honestly, Kate couldn't blame him. Who she could blame was the blasted accessory store for sticking the bloody sticker on the package.

_As if I didn't know I was ordering bike accessories when I was ordering bike accessories. Dumb idiots!_

"Mom, the thing is…"

"Yes?"

"Ikindawantasoftailandhavebeensavingupforit" Kate said, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Talkingfasterisntgonnagetyouanywheresoslowdownnow " Johanna shot back.

"Huh?" Kate opened her eyes, confused.

"Exactly. Now, go slow."

"I kinda wanted a softail and have been saving up for it?" It came out as a question, much to Kate's embarrassment.

"How have you been savi…. Wait a minute, did you just say a softail? As in Harley softail? As in that dangerous looking monstrosity at display in the showroom next the library?"

Kate cringed, watching her mother's expression change as the pieces finally fell into place.

"So that's why you have been skipping classes all through the year? Because you have been saving up for that death machine?" Johanna asked taking a step towards Kate, who automatically took a step backward.

"Umm…It does sound kinda bad when you put it that way. But its not dangerous mom. I swear! That's why the accessories, to make sure I stay safe." Kate hurried to explain.

"Oh. Alright then. By the way, I have another idea as to how you can stay safe" Johanna offered.

_Phew! That was close! _ "Really? What?" Kate asked,excited to have her mother pitch in.

"NOT BUYING THE DAMN BIKE" Johanna finished with clenched teeth.

_Yep! Totally fell for that! Everytime!_

"But mom!..."

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, Your dad and I gave birth to you so we could see you become someone successful one day, not so we could see you as road-kill. No bike. End of discussion." Johanna said decisively.

Now, if there was one thing Kate Beckett could never handle well, it was an ultimatum. Lectures, she could deal with. Curfews, a little difficult but manageable. But ultimatums were something that never failed to rub her the wrong way.

"Fine!" Kate barked back before stomping her way up the stairs. Minutes later, she could be heard walking out the front door and banging it shut behind her with not so much as a '_I'll be back soon'_

"What's got her so fired up?" Jim asked walking in, rubbing a towel across his sweaty face.

"Did you know she was saving up to buy a motorcycle?" Johanna asked as she placed a glass of water in front of him.

"A what now? Oh, now the stomp-out makes sense. I take it the idea didn't sit with you as well as she hoped?" Jim asked smirking.

"You know, you should probably be a little more concerned, given that you are the father of a rebellious teenager who keeps thinking of new and innovative ways to make the veins in my forehead pop." Johanna glared at her husband.

"Why? You do enough worrying for the both of us anyway. I'd rather just focus on the good parts of the said teenager and celebrate her achievements. Speaking of celebrations, is our bundle of joy headed down to that party at maddisons place?" Jim asked, walking towards the bedroom to take a shower.

"Who maddison? That blonde girl who came over last week?" At his nod, she continued "Well, atleast it will help her cool off. What's the party for anyway?"

"Something about earning freedom, atleast that's what I heard of the conversation before Kate glared at me and walked up to her room and banged the door shut." Jim answered from the bedroom.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for eavesdropping." Johanna answered, pulling up her phone.

"You know, given the number of times she has banged the door shut just this week, I'm surprised that it still stands." Jim said disapprovingly.

"Oh give it another week, it will come off its hinges before next Thursday."

"Naah! I bet you 30 bucks it falls by tomorrow." Jim called out.

"You're on!" Johanna said before heading towards the living room.

Two steps out however, she stopped yet again as something blinked on the ground. Bending down, she retrieved a phone that she knew belonged to her daughter dearest.

"Oh look, her highness has dropped her crown jewel." She was about to place it on the table before she realized she had accidentally opened the message inbox. And before she could shut it back off, the message on screen caught her attention.

***KB, mom and dad outta town. Come on over. Open bar ;) Brent is coming too. –Maddy***

**Author's Note: **Looks like the whole universe is conspiring against Kate right now. Well, lets see how this one bites her in the ass. Hope it isn't too clichéd or boring. Reviews are bliss.

**P.S**- My next update may not be until next week, but I have something to ask of you guys before that. I have two very important exams this Thursday and Saturday, and I need all the wishes I can get, so wish me luck?


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the wild.**

Author's Note: Another update? In the same week? I am pretty proud of myself. So you go read this, and I'll go grab me some chocolate.

Disclaimer I told you and I told you, I am Andrew Marlowe, but you dont believe me! *sigh!*

**Previously on Into the wild**_: Two steps out however, she stopped yet again as something blinked on the ground. Bending down, she retrieved a phone that she knew belonged to her daughter dearest._

"_Oh look, her highness has dropped her crown jewel." She was about to place it on the table before she realized she had accidentally opened the message inbox. And before she could shut it back off, the message on screen caught her attention._

_*__**KB, mom and dad outta town. Come on over. Open bar ;) Brent is coming too. –Maddy***_

**Chapter 4**

"What the..! JIM! Get over here, NOW!" Johanna's yell was answered by a sliding entry of Jim Beckett which was smooth enough to compete with a professional moon walk.

"Where's the fire?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Not yet there isn't, but in a few minutes, something or someone may be roasted on a skillet. Most probably, your darling daughter." She answered, thrusting the phone into his hands and grabbing her purse.

"Jo, listen to me." Jim called as soon as he read the message, but she was already on the way to the door.

"Jo, come on! If you go there you are going to embarrass her, and we both know what a pissed off Kate Beckett is capable of. Just let her get home, then we can talk to her." Jim tried to reason with his wife, who was rummaging the bowl on the table for her keys.

"Talk my foot! I am not going to sit here and wait for my daughter to come home drunk on the arms of a pimply teen." Johanna snapped, finally finding the keys and making her way out the door.

"We know she isn't going to do anything like that. She is more mature than that. Besides, it isn't as if none of us did stuff like this when we were her age." Jim tried to reason desperately.

The poor man was stuck between deciding if he wanted to suffer the wrath of his utterly scary wife, or of his truly terrifying daughter.

"Yes, we did, and we all know what happened the last time I picked up a guy from a party and brought him home." Johanna said getting into the car and lowering the window.

"I was the last guy you picked from a party and brought home!" Jim said, confused.

"Exactly my point. So, you coming with me or what?" Johanna asked, starting the car.

Deciding that staying alongside his wife with a 'I really tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, Katie' expression on his face would serve him better than staying at home and being a part of the conspiracy according to his daughter, he hopped into the car.

"Alright fine, but I have a condition. We go to the party, spot her and see if she is getting into trouble. And by trouble I mean making out with a pimply teen or drowning herself in alcohol. If she is, lets bring her back and talk to her AFTER we get home. But if she is just having a good time, nursing a beer and dancing with a cute guy, like any normal teenager, we leave her alone and disappear before she sees us. Deal?" Jim negotiated putting all his skills as a lawyer into use.

"It's a hard bargain, but deal."

15 minutes later, Queller apartment.

As they entered the apartment, without having to knock, all thanks to some kid who decided it wasn't worth the effort to keep answering the door every time another friend dropped in, Johanna scanned around the room for any sign of her daughter.

"Where is she? Do you see her?" She turned to Jim.

"She doesn't seem to be here. Maybe she changed her mind and decided that she didn't want to deceive her parents and attend a party at a friend's house with cute guys and free alcohol." Jim answered.

At the look Johanna shot him, he amended. "Yeah, maybe she is in the next room."

Making their way through the crowd of teenagers and some guys in their early twenties who danced worse than frogs with prosthetic legs, they walked through the corridor which lead them into a smaller room, probably a modified den of sorts.

This room also had a few teenagers in it, but it was quieter compared to the ruckus outside, and seemed to consist only of friends who were closer to Maddy. Thankfully though, everyone seemed appropriately clothed. And in that close knit bunch, sitting on the love seat with a good looking, senior guy, was Kate Beckett.

Jim promptly pointed her out to Johanna and started smugly,

"See? I told you she was mature. Look, she is just sitting there, talking to that guy, holding a glass of soda in her hand, while getting a….Oh crap!"

He realized a second too late, that he should have checked properly before alerting his wife to his daughter who was sitting innocently on the love seat, getting her hip tattooed.

"Tell me she isn't…! Oh SHE IS!" Johanna's voiced got darker with every word, as she yanked her arm away from her husband and storming towards her daughter.

Right about then, Jim Beckett regretted not writing out his will before hand. Because he was sure he was going to get butchered by the end of the day at the hands of one of the two women in his life.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, what on earth do you think you are doing?" Johanna said in a low deadly voice.

"Mom, OUCH!" Kate yelped, getting startled so bad, that she jerked the needle on her hip.

"We are leaving. This instant. Lets go." Johanna said, her voice still low.

In her peripheral view, she could see the guy her daughter was talking to, slowly trying to disappear into the crowd. _What a wuss!_ She thought, before returning her focus to her daughter who looked equally dangerous.

"How did you even know I was here?" Kate asked, her face flushed at being told off by her mom TWICE in one day.

"You forgot your phone at home. It had Maddy's text asking you to…"

"Wait a minute, you read my messages? Mom that stuff is private!" Kate said, starting to get angry.

"It wasn't intentional. Now, lets go." Johanna said, noticing the stares they were earning from the other kids.

"No. I will leave when I want to. You should go. I will see you at home. You too dad." She called out at Jim who was trying desperately to stay out of her line of sight.

Before Johanna could say anything, she was led out of there by her husband, who she noticed was mouthing a '_sorry! Please be home soon' _to his daughter, who answered with a jerky nod. Something she was going to address later that night when all three of them were home.

"You promised!" Jim whined as soon as they were back inside the car.

"What? You saw what she was doing. A tattoo Jim! God knows how many people have used that needle before her. It is unhygienic! Not to mention dangerous. She could get all sorts of infections from that, and HIV!" Johanna screeched.

"Now, you cannot know for a fact that the needle was unhygienic. Maddy's parents give her decent allowances Jo, even more than we give Katie. I'm sure she could afford better than a tattoo artist from a mouldy club. And Katie, you know she is even bigger a hygiene freak than you are! You think she would have let the needle even touch her toe nail if she wasn't sure the needle was brand spanking new?" Jim pacified his wife, who looked ready to have smoke coming out of her ears.

"Even if it was a new needle, a tattoo? Those things are permanent! God knows what she got inked there! What if it was something obscene?"

"Again, You know Kate would never do something like that. She doesn't even curse, for god's sake! Jo, you use more profanities than she does."

"SHUT UP! Focus on her, not me."

"Sure, as long as you focus on the road. I'd rather die at the hands of my daughter than end up as the very same road-kill you forbade her from becoming, this evening." Jim answered, holding onto the seat a little tighter.

"I hate both of you! Just wait till she gets home." Johanna snarled.

_Oh I can't wait, can I? I am so dead! If not by getting sandwiched under a truck by my wife, then by getting turned into human lasagna by my daughter._ Jim thought, starting to say a small prayer under his breath, counting down minutes until his darling daughter's face off with his loving wife.

**Author's Note**:Offers a piece of chocolate. Not bribe, just a friendly offering that may or may not make you review.


End file.
